1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a blood transfer device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a blood transfer device, a blood transfer and testing system, a lancet and blood transfer device, and a method of loading an anticoagulant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blood sampling is a common health care procedure involving the withdrawal of at least a drop of blood from a patient. Blood samples are commonly taken from hospitalized, homecare, and emergency room patients either by finger stick, heel stick, or venipuncture. Once collected, blood samples may be analyzed to obtain medically useful information including, for example, chemical composition, hematology, and coagulation.
Blood tests determine the physiological and biochemical states of the patient, such as disease, mineral content, drug effectiveness, and organ function. Blood tests may be performed in a clinical laboratory or at the point-of-care near the patient.